


Sleeping Under the Stars

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Stargazing, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry and Iris spend a hot summer's night under the stars.





	Sleeping Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoy. Special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ing this fic for me.

Barry woke up in a sweat. It was hot, too hot. Central City was experiencing their third day of a heat wave and it was almost unbearable. Wiping the sweat off his face, Barry turned and noticed that Iris wasn’t in bed. 

“Iris?” he called.

He reached over to the side table to grab his phone to check the time. 3 AM. He mentally groaned. She probably got too hot with the speed force heat radiating off of him and went downstairs to sleep on the couch. Barry got up to go check on her, but when he reached the living room, she was nowhere to be found.

“Iris?” he called again. 

“Out here,” she called. 

Barry followed her voice to the outside patio. She was still in pajamas, sitting on the patio chair, a cup of water in her hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked, coming up behind her and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Yeah, I got too hot,” she said. 

“I figured… the AC is blowing, but-“

“It’s cooler out here.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Barry sat in the patio chair beside her, reaching across to grab her hand. Even though it was hot and miserable, he couldn’t be happier to be home with Iris. A three-day (and counting) heat wave was seemingly all Central City needed to keep the bad guys at bay. Instead of fighting crime day in and day out, Flash had been able to actually help the people. He’d been bringing water to those in need, speeding the overheated to the hospital, just scaling the city to see how everyone was holding up. He even helped a couple of girls sell lemonade from their lemonade stand. 

But the good part was that he was able to come home to Iris at a reasonable time. He really enjoyed trying to beat the heat with her, going for ice cream dates, or spending the day at the pool. He only wished that it would get cool enough for Iris to sleep through the night. 

He turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was evening out, but Barry knew she wasn’t asleep. Suddenly, he had an idea.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t we sleep here tonight?” 

“What?” Iris asked, opening her eyes to look at her husband.

“It’s too hot to sleep inside, so why not sleep here. We can camp out in the backyard, watch the stars?”

“Barry…are you serious?”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting up. “Why not?”

He was hopeful, and Iris didn’t have it in her heart to tell him no.

“Okay, fine, yeah let’s do it.” Iris smiled.

“I’ll be right back—" Barry sped off to get some blankets. 

After setting up a place for them to sleep, he and Iris laid down next to each other, hand in hand. 

Barry was right. It was nice to fall asleep watching the stars, and if Iris was truly being honest, it felt much better outside than it did in the house. Iris didn’t know when she fell asleep. She woke up hours later on the couch with a fan blowing on her.


End file.
